


A Matriarch's Gratitude

by CobaltAC



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari Characters, Copiously, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, M/F/F/F, Male Protagonist, Multi, Orgy, The Hero gets rewarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltAC/pseuds/CobaltAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Sovereign and the ascension of humanity to a Council membership, Commander Shepard is contacted by Dr. Liara T'Soni. Matriarch Lidanya, captain of the asari dreadnought, the Destiny Ascension, has requested that she thank the human who saved her ship and crew, personally... In the Consort's Chambers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

Shepard always knew that saving the Destiny Ascension was the best course of action. Had he allowed the asari dreadnought to be overwhelmed and destroyed, the Citadel Council would have been lost along with the ship and its ten thousand crew members. The resulting power vacuum would have only caused political instability to spread throughout Citadel Space, something very much unwanted due to the imminent reaper invasion.

Humanity, despite their victory over the reaper vanguard, Sovereign, would have lost clout with the other races, seen as little more than scheming cut-throats who were willing to sacrifice everyone else for their own gain.

The Systems Alliance would have gained power that was for certain. With none of the Council races in any shape to argue, the Alliance would have had the chance to take control of the Council themselves, at least for a short time, long enough to secure their position.

Had there been someone more opportunistic in Shepard’s place on that day in the Council Chambers, this would have most definitely occurred. Humanity would have been seen as a species to be feared, if only for their conniving ways.

But Commander Robert Shepard was an honorable man and thus saw no honor in betraying the people he had sworn to protect. Neither did he see honor in gaining political power at the cost of ten thousand innocent lives. Rob made his decision without a second thought: the Destiny Ascension was to be saved, the Council secured.

There had been many, many people who were not happy with the outcome of the “Battle for the Citadel”. The human fleets had lost a third of their ships rescuing a Council that had a habit of ignoring them, Eden Prime being a prime example of such neglect. The fact that the Systems Alliance walked away with their very own Council seat did little to pacify these mouthy politicians.

These very same loud-mouth bureaucrats were the ones who would later call out the Commander for his decisions, calling his morals, his sense of right and wrong, naïve, telling him that his code of honor was “outdated” and “old-fashioned”. The Commander saw them as the only thing keeping him sane in a galaxy where the bad guys more often than not prevailed.

Back on Elysium, one Lt. Rob Shepard proved to the galaxy that there were still heroes in the world. An army of pirates and slavers breached the colony’s defenses and a little over a hundred of them made it into the tunnels that led to the underground civilian bunkers. A handful of attack drones, three turrets, several trip-mines and one angry Alliance marine were all that stood between them and their quarry.

None of them got through.

“The Lion of Elysium” is what they called him after his little tango with the slavers, “the man who stemmed the tide”.

And just as it was back then, the Commander now had the public’s adoration. To Shepard, it wasn’t exactly surprising anymore. Who wouldn’t come to idolize the “Savior of the Citadel”, especially with his tale of heroism sounding like something out of one of those epic vids?

_Ten thousand lives, including the galaxy’s precious Council, pulled from the brink of destruction, their ship saved as three entire Alliance fleets throw themselves into the fray on Shepard’s orders, swooping in at the last moment to eradicate the menacing geth invaders. Meanwhile, in the heart of the Citadel Tower, the Lion of Elysium strikes down the traitorous Saren Arterius. The dashing Commander takes control of the station’s systems and opens the Citadel arms, allowing the remaining ships to obliterate the dreadnought, Sovereign._

Rob did not regret his choice. Not one bit. Humanity was a Council race now, having proven just how much they were willing to sacrifice for the galaxy at large.

The Alliance was not feared. No, the Alliance was now _loved_ , something much more powerful. Humanity had the galaxy’s acceptance, their _trust_. In Rob’s opinion, that was worth being feared a thousand times over.

Added onto that, the galaxy was safe for now. A legion of ancient god-machines had been stopped in their tracks when Rob took control of the Citadel’s systems, effectively slamming a door on their faces.

Even with hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents dead, the Commander had saved millions upon millions more. It was practically a story-book ending: the brave hero had won the day!

So, why the hell did Rob end up with the shit end of the stick? Why had he been assigned to clean-up duty out in the Terminus Systems? Why weren’t the Council members preparing for the Reaper invasion?

_Oh, right. The Citadel Council. Those three bureaucrats I rescued from a fiery doom._

_The very same ones who would have sealed the galaxy’s fate at the hands… eh, **tentacles** of the Reapers if they had their way. _

The ones who always, _always_ doubted the Commander on every decision he made.

The turian Councilor, an arrogant little shit, was spectacularly adept at this, having been gifted with the uncanny ability to find something Rob had done and figure out a way to chew him out for it, despite having his head shoved up his own clenched rectum.

Councilor Sparatus could go off and fuck himself sideways with Saren’s robo-arm for all Rob cared.

The asari and salarain councilors, Tevos and Valern, were much better to deal with, but considering that they were being compared to a pompous jack-ass whose arrogance knew no bounds, this was not exactly an impressive feat.

From what Rob had experienced, Tevos liked to speak with long and pretty words while holding her head high, acting as if she had actually accomplished something. She _had_ been in favor making Rob a SpecTRe, earning her some points with him, but then again, she had made the choice to ground the Normandy, too.

Valern was a schemer that much was for certain. He was also incredibly indecisive. In other words: completely useless when the Reapers arrive.

None of it was the way it was supposed to be. Rob had saved the entire galaxy! He bought everyone valuable time prepare! So why was the situation completely FUBAR?

Rob downed another shot of some batarian ale, savoring the burn as it sloshed down his gullet. The buzz in his head that followed was a plus, helping the Commander forget about Councilor Twat-head and his claim-dismissing ilk.

The bar he chose was a rather seedy joint, no better than Chora’s Den in terms of quality and cleanliness. But it was quiet and relatively vacant, save for a couple of turian and the odd krogan, and that was all Rob cared for. The marine did not want to deal with the press or any of his new “fans” at the moment, not after being unceremoniously dumped into the Terminus systems by a Council who would sooner hold their head in the sand rather than face the threat of the Reapers.

He tried to get the attention of the salarian bartender, a slight green fellow whose chin seemed to disappear into his neck, with no luck. Frowning, the Commander found himself staring into the bottom of his glass.

That’s when his omni-tool pinged, having received a call. Rob checked and saw that the caller was in fact, Liara. The human managed a small smile. If there was anything good that marine walked away with, it was the asari archeologist he picked up on Therum. This shy, bookish asari would later show Rob the joys of embracing eternity, effectively earning the lad his “blue wings”.

Rob answered the call, a bit confused that there was only an audio link.

“Hey, Liara. No vid-link?”

The sound of Liara’s laugh answered him.

“Yes, I apologize for that. My omni-tool has not been working well.”

“Maybe you should have Garrus or Tali have a look. They’d have it fixed up pretty quick.”

Rob could hear his girlfriend give a pleasant hum in response. Despite himself, he gave a stupid smile. The human found the asari’s voice to be like honey.

“Listen, Rob, I know that you are tired and that you very much would not enjoy more meetings or political speeches, but there’s someone I’d like you to meet. You remember the dreadnought you saved? The Destiny Ascension?”

“How could I forget?” Rob replied with a chuckle.

“The captain of that ship, Matriarch Lidanya, has met with me. She knew I had ties with you and wanted me to set up a meeting.”

Rob scratched at his chin, his beard having grown from his neglect to trim it.

“A meeting?”

“Lidanya is _very_ grateful, Rob. It was on your word that she and her ten-thousand subordinates are still alive today. She wants to thank you personally. I’m sending you the address of where she wants to meet. We’ll be there, waiting for you. I swear that you will not regret it, Rob.”

Before the Commander had a chance to reply, Liara cut the link. His omni-tool bleeped, then closed, fading back into his wrist.

_Okay then. Matriarch wants to thank me for saving her. Cool._

The Commander looked himself over quickly, sniffing his breath.

_And I smell like booze. Not cool._

Thinking as fast as his inebriated brain would allow him, Rob waved the salarian bartender over. This time, the thin, green alien noticed him.

“Do you have something that will get me sober?”

“Yes. Wait here, human.” The salarian rumbled, his voice surprisingly deep for his species.

The alien went down to the other end of the bar and searched through shelves of many different colored bottles. He returned with what Rob hoped was a bottle of instant sobriety. The salarian popped the bottle open and poured the human a shot of clear liquid.

“Salarian made, removes alcohol from system, takes effect in thirty seconds.” He said, handing it to Rob.

“Your people are geniuses.” The human replied with a grin. He downed the drink quickly, tasting coconut.

Sure enough, the buzz in Rob’s head faded away in less than a minute, leaving the Commander feeling more alert and focused. Paying off the bartender, the human marine left the seedy bar, throwing on his N7 jacket as he headed into the streets of the wards.

It did not take long for Rob to reach an empty elevator, something for which he was thankful. He did not enjoy the crowds in the streets.

The Commander took this opportunity to check out the address Liara had given him. He opened up his omni-tool once again and read the directions.

Rob blinked.

He read the direction again.

And again.

Rob was having a hard time believing what he was reading. The directions were telling him to go to the Consort’s Chambers.

_Huh. Just how “thankful” is this matriarch?_

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

Fortunately for Rob, it did not take very long for him to get to the Consort’s Chambers. With most of the Presidium under heavy repair and high security, sky-car traffic was at an all-time low. That, combined with Rob’s SpecTRe status, made it so that the human had a straight shot to where he was going.

Rob had to admit that he was delightfully curious as to how this Matriarch was going to thank him. There were not many people in the galaxy who would think it to be appropriate to formally thank someone for saving their life by meeting in a quasi-brothel owned by a –very highly respected- asari prostitute.

_Liara’s there, too. Maybe she just wants to say “thank you”. Eh, I’ll never understand asari._

As the human exited his skycar, he took in the sight of the wrecked Presidium. The massive ring to which the equally massive ward arms were attached had taken the brunt of the damage. Damage that was inflicted by the invading geth forces lead by Saren as he attempted to locate the Citadel Controls. There were still signs of battle that marked the buildings around Rob, scars from something the people were already trying to forget.

Rob frowned as he came across the odd spectacle of a couple of turian construction workers attempting to remove a geth gunship from the side of a building that had once been a hanar entrepreneur’s shop. It was a solemn reminder to the Commander that no matter how hard he tried, he could not save everyone.

As the human entered Sha’ira’s building, the first thing he noticed was that, aside from the fact that the lights appeared to have dimmed considerable in order to preserve energy, the brothel was relatively unscathed. Rob could not keep himself from raising his brow in surprise as he scanned the waiting room, noting only one or two scorch marks that had been cleaned the best they could have been, the only evidence left behind that a gunfight had taken place.

An asari he did not recognize, a shapely, teal woman with white markings on her forehead, came up to greet him with a warm smile on her face. With surprising tenderness, the blue woman took Rob’s leather jacket from his shoulders, hanging it on a wall-hook.

“Welcome, Commander. It is a _pleasure_ to see you,” The asari spoke, her voice as soothing as velvet. She took the human by the hand, leading him through the brothel. “Ms. T’Soni and Lady Lidanya are waiting for you upstairs. I’m sure they will be just _ecstatic_ to see that you have arrived.”

Rob gave the blue woman a bemused smile as she led him across the waiting room and to the stairs, passing several mingling pairs of acolytes and customers. The Commander took note of how all of the customers appeared to be Alliance military, both male and female.

“I’m surprised that this place is still open. With everything that’s happened, I’d have thought that you girls would’ve taken some time off.”

The asari threw a glance back over her shoulder, giving the human marine a suggestive little smile as she did, her eyes warm and inviting. She said nothing, only looking the Commander over once before turning forward again, adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked him up the stairs.

“After such a _draining_ event, the good people, especially those brave, steadfast rescuers in the Alliance fleets, are as tense as they have ever been. Just as they did their duty in protecting the likes of us, it is our duty to return the favor and show our… _appreciation_. Here is where they come to relax, clear their heads of stressful thoughts and find some… _release_ from the weight of their duties, at least for a little while.”

Rob quirked a small smile at the asari’s not-so-subtle display.

_Innuendoes, innuendoes everywhere…_

“How _generous_ of you girls to go the extra mile for our troops,” Said Rob.

The asari stopped, halting the pair on the stairs leading to Sha’ira’s bedchambers. Rob tore his eyes from the woman’s rounded backside and took a moment to shamelessly look her over. It was only then that the human realized just how little her dress covered.

“Well, what can I say, Commander? We’re givers.”

The asari led Rob up the remaining steps, punching a code into the keypad when they reached the door. With a hiss, the room opened to allow the human his entry. The asari bowed and headed back downstairs, casting an envious glance towards the human.

Rob crossed the threshold, stepping inside the dimly lit bedchambers.

Dark purple curtains hung from the ceiling all around the room, giving the darkened chamber a distinct tone of royalty. A sweet smell filled the human’s nostrils, one that resembled a mixture of strawberries and… something more carnal.

_A fitting scent considering that this is the Consort’s Chambers._

The human only managed a couple of steps before he came to the realization that whatever was in the air was affecting him. Rob felt… better, more alive. There was a feeling of warmth in his chest and in the pit of his gut, one that began to spread to his arms, his legs, his-

“Rob? Is that you? Come closer!”

He recognized that voice. Liara, whose words dribbled from her full lips like honey. His blue angel, his blue siren. Rob moved towards the source of the voice, pushing purple curtains out of his path as he did so. They felt like velvet. _Sweet, soft velvet…_

Finally, the human marine came across a particularly large curtain through which he could barely make out the silhouettes of three figures. He brushed the soft fabric aside and was met with a gorgeous sight.

Liara stood before him wearing a small, strapless dress, dark green in color, one that seemed to be held in place through magic alone. The tight little outfit appeared to be made out of satin, as were the gloves that went up to Liara’s elbow. The whole thing hugged her form, clinging to ever curve it covered, leaving nothing to the imagination. Rob decided that he loved satin.

Liara was standing in front of a large, round bed that was adorned with lavishly decorated blankets and pillows, ones that were probably more expensive than the Normandy’s drive core. The blue siren was giving him this filthy look that said so many sweet things to him and yet she was still able to remain that demure, little maiden he rescued on Therum.

Whatever was in the air had done its job. Rob’s heart was racing and his pants were suddenly very constricting.

Liara smiled, taking several graceful steps towards her human lover.

“Oh, Rob! I was beginning to think that you would not make it!”

Rob could only manage to give a dumb smile in return as Liara strutted over - _where did Li learn to strut?_ \- and embrace him, kissing her hero boyfriend on the cheek... then the chin… then his neck…

_God, she’s so **warm** …_

Rob found his hands on Liara’s waist and could not stop them from moving further down. Liara hummed against his neck, a low, sensual sound that made the human want to tear the asari out of her dress.

“Li,” Rob managed to breathe out. “If I’d have known that we were supposed to get all dolled up, I would’ve put on something… y’know… nicer.”

The once-shy asari archeologist giggled –giggled!- and pulled away, turning towards the bed, revealing that the dress she wore was backless, the dip in between her shoulders stopping just shy of her wonderful, rounded-

“Rob, there is someone who would like to meet you.”

The Commander tore his eyes away from his blue girlfriend’s hypnotizing rear, looking up, red-faced, to see another asari standing next to his, along with a third seated on the bed. Rob had not noticed either when he entered the room at first.

_How could I? What with Li looking all like… that!_

The asari next to Liara looked no older than the maiden he had taken to bed that night before Ilos, with big, purple eyes that drew the human in, shiny orbs that were only brought out by the deep crimson facial markings on the asari’s cheeks and brow. She, like Liara, was giving him one of those looks that were less “ _nice-to-meet-you_ ” and more “ _I’m-going-to-peal-your-clothes-off-with-my-teeth_ ”.

“Rob,” Liara began, her voice bubbling with excitement. “This is Matriarch Lidanya. She wants to thank you personally for rescuing her ship and crew. You should be excited. When asari are grateful, we are very… **_grateful_**.”

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**


	2. Chapter Two

**]|[**

The asari had to be Rob’s favorite alien species. Of all time.

The dashing human commander came to this conclusion thanks in no small part to the three – _three!_ \-  blue-skinned beauties who were currently showing him just how grateful asari could be when you saved their lives.

_Oh, yes. Saving the Destiny Ascension was most definitely the right call._

Rob Shepard was pinned to the Consort’s large, round bed, pressed into the soft mattress by two warm, shapely bodies. The first sat upon his face, occupying his mouth with a hot, sweet, azure cunt, while the second lavished his long, hard shaft with soft lips and a wet tongue. The woman above him tasted too lemony to be his girl, Liara, and the mouth that was currently working wonders between his legs was too skilled to be anyone other than Sha’ira herself. That meant that it could only be Liara who was sitting off to the side, moaning loudly and unashamedly as she plunged her dexterous fingers between her own legs.

The human man could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven.

Of course, how the whole thing started was no less carnal.

**]|[**

He had just entered the Consort’s Chambers to find that it had been remodeled somewhat, with many silk curtains having been hung from the ceiling as well as a potent scent filling the air, one that sent a pleasantly warm feeling coursing through his body. Looking back, Rob was sure that the three vixens had used some sort of airborne aphrodisiac or something.

That’s when he found his girlfriend, Liara, accompanied by one grateful Matriarch Lidanya and the Consort, Sha’ira, herself. All dressed in outfits so obviously designed to accentuate their more… _eye-catching_ features.

_Like their breasts… God, do all asari have tits like that?_

With Liara pressing herself into him, her generous bosom pressing against his broad chest – and threatening to spill out of her top – the Matriarch captain of the Destiny Ascension slinked over to the inter-species couple with a glint in her purple eyes that was decidedly predatory. With his asari girlfriend planting soft, warm kisses against his neck, effectively nuzzling his defenses away, Rob found himself unable to protest – _fuck, why would I?_ – when Lidanya’s head darted forward and pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss. The Matriarch’s tongue snaked out and sought his, tasting her human rescuer as she began to pull and tug at his clothes as if they were nothing more than an annoyance. Rob’s belt stood no chance, tossed away in moments.

Lidanya pulled her lips from his, meeting a breathless Rob’s gaze, her eyes filled with lust, with hunger. She planted another kiss, a quick one, on the side of the marine’s mouth before speaking, her voice low and lustful.

“You saved my ship, Commander,” She cooed, pushing his leather jacket from his broad shoulders with a little help from a giggling Liara. “You saved my crew. All ten thousand of them.”

Liara took a chance and slipped a petite hand down the front of her boyfriend’s unbuttoned pants, searching for her favorite part of the human male’s anantomy. Rob tenses when nimble fingers wrapped around his semi-hard man-hood, taking in a sharp breath at the sensation of a soft hand stroking up and down. The maiden buried her face into Rob’s neck, giggling at her boyfriend’s reaction to her invasive exploration. She rose and nibbled gently on his ear as she stroked his growing length, feeling the member throb and twitch in her hand.

Lidanya crouched down so that her face was level with his crotch and began to pull down the human’s undoubtedly constricting pants, obviously eager to release the legend she had heard so much about from Liara.

“What you have done for me and my crew, _Commander_ , is something I can never repay,” Lidanya told Rob as she tugged his pants down to his knees, revealing his long, thick cock and the blue hand stroking it. The Matriarch’s eyes lingered on the oddity before her, clearly impressed. Her eyes glanced back up to the human above her, meeting his gaze. She smiled. “But, I can certainly _try_.”

Commander Rob Shepard personally believed that one of the true wonders of the galaxy was how fantastic the mouth of a skilled asari felt around his cock. _Two_ _mouths_ working in unison was simply divine.

Lidanya started on the human’s shaft, sliding her soft, full lips back and forth along his veiny prick, lewd slurping sounds filling the air as the Matriarch gave head like a champion and used her tongue to its fullest extent.

Meanwhile, Liara, who had dropped to her knees as well, focused her attentions lower, occupying her young, eager mouth with Rob’s sensitive sack, engulfing one testicle in her lips and sucking on it, running her warm, wet tongue over the jewel like it was a sweet candy treat. The other testicle found itself massaged by one of the Maiden’s soft hands. Liara closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the musky flavor of her human, much like Lidanya next to her.

Sha’ira, who had kept to the bed and simply watched up until that point, took the opportunity to join in to provide her own form of thanks to the Alliance marine. She allowed the sheer, silk robe she wore to fall from her slender form and pool around her ankles, leaving her flawless body bare. She stepped up to the pampered human, pressing her taut form into his side, her breasts sliding against a muscled arm.

“Commander,” She greeted, her voice soothing as ever. “It appears my gift of words to you was fortunately accurate. You saved us all.”

Rob merely gave the Consort a lopsided grin, his breathing heavy and labored due to the actions of two very amorous asari down between his legs – legs that were becoming increasingly difficult to keep steady. The human nearly doubled over, grunting loudly as Lidanya daringly took the human deep into her mouth, her tight throat convulsing around his swollen head as she began to swallow, milking the man for all he was worth.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Rob breathed, lazily placing a calloused hand a top of the Matriarch’s head as she gave short, quick bobs. “Keep… keep doing that…”

Sha’ira kissed him then, a sensual connection of lips, rather than a lustful one. Her sweet mouth slid against his, the asari humming happily as her delicate hands roamed the Lion of Elysium’s toned, muscular body. Rob wrapped an arm around the nude asari’s waist, roughly pulling her close. She gave a surprised little squeak at that only for her to be silenced by another deep kiss. Rob broke the connection and grunted as he began an oral assault on the Consort’s exposed neck, the borderline primitive rumbling that escaped Rob’s chest drawing a wicked laugh from the asari in his arms.

It did not take very long for the four of them to end up on the bed in a tangle of limbs, both blue and tan. Clothes were quickly discarded, tossed in all directions and forgotten.

Rob lay there on the bed, basking in what was possibly the greatest “thank you” he had ever received. Sha’ira was once again pressing her warm, taut body into his side, one hand gently stroking his toned chest and stomach while planted soothing kisses along his neck, trailing up to his mouth. Her sweet lips made the man grow dizzy.

Down at the junction of his legs, Rob could feel Liara and Lidanya continuing their pleasant activities. Hot, wet tongues stroking his throbbing cock and swirling around his swollen head and hefty sack. Soft lips sliding up and down along the shaft, sucking like some wanton Omega whore.

It did not take much longer for the asari trio to bring the human to his pleasurable release. The marine groaned as his whole body tensed up, one large hand gripped the bed sheets to the point where he almost tore the fabric. He placed his other hand on top of Lidanya’s head, stroking her sensitive scalp crests as she bobbed in his lap, urging the Matriarch to swallow.

The older asari obliged the human who saved her life, giving the man a pleasant moan, sending pleasant vibrations down the length still stuffed in her mouth. She took the cock deeper into her mouth, sliding the length into her tight, warm throat with ease, where she began to swallow. She hummed as she felt the thick member twitch in her mouth, the cock jerking as it shot hot human sperm directly into her waiting gullet. As it spurt came, Lidanya gulped it down, her agile tongue stroking the base of the shaft as her throat muscles continued to convulse around Rob, milking the man below her for all he was worth.

Liara and Sha’ira watched as Lidanya deep-throated the Lion of Elysium, both asari feeling their bodies heat up at the sight of a Matriarch allowing herself to be used in such a tawdry fashion.

The Matriarch took it all, eagerly swallowing every drop of the salty human seed until the cock between her lips ceased to provide her with the musky treat. When Rob finally relaxed and the cock began to grow soft in her mouth, she pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the still-swollen head to her slick lips. She wrapped her fingers around the base, gripping the tool tight.

Rob felt a jolt right then, like a small shot of electricity, not quite painful but not all that pleasant either. The human glanced down at the two asari between his legs, frowning. Their cat-like smiles spoke only of mischief.

“What the hell was that?” Rob had asked, slightly annoyed by the unexpected shock.

Lidanya put on an innocent face with pouty lips, lazily stroking the shaft as Liara focused her attention on the base, her lips and tongue massaging both his balls and the underside of the shaft. Lidanya still said nothing, staring up at Rob with lust-filled eyes as she began to lick at the head of his cock as if it were an ice-cream cone.

Sha’ira drew his attention with her insistent kisses along his neck and chin. Those, as well as the perky breasts that were pushing up against his arm.

“It’s just a little trick we asari like to use. We can stimulate certain nerves to keep our male partners from going limp. Each species have different areas, human males have them at the base of their cocks. We just want to keep having fun, _Commander_ …” The Consort breathed into his ear, her lips just barely brushing against his skin.

Rob took a moment and realize he was once again at his full length, hard as steel. That, and he was still quite horny.

_That smell in the air is still doing a number on me, apparently…_

 “You still have three cunts to claim, Rob,” Liara reminded her human boy-toy from her position between his legs.

Rob gave the asari next to him a wry smile. The Consort smiled back, giving the human a quick but sensual kiss.

Liara had been first, naturally. With her lovely back facing him, Rob’s asari girlfriend sat down on his lap, his long, thick cock sliding into her hot, wet cunt with little difficulty. The maiden moaned loudly as he stretched her, her body trembling as she sunk down onto his impressive length. She gasped when her hips slapped against his, his cock having fully sheathed itself inside her, striking something deep inside her body that sent her nerves into overdrive.

The once-shy archeologist was a wonderfully tight fit for Rob, her velvet inner-walls massaging him, stroking his length perfectly as she began to slowly ride him, up and down, back and forth. She picked up speed, sweet sounds coming from her lips as she rolled her hips with Rob still deep inside her, little moans and whimpers that drove the human below her crazy.

The marine grunted, his rough fingers digging into Liara’s hips. He looked on, hypnotized, with a dumb, happy look on his face as the perfectly round, blue ass before him bounced up and down, smacking against his hips each time Liara took his cock to the hilt and made him slam home. As the pair picked up speed, the asari’s moans quickly turned into cries of his name and shouts to the Goddess and Liara’s breathing became labored.

Though his view was slightly obstructed, Rob could tell that Lidanya and Sha’ira had joined in the couple’s fun, having focused their attentions on young, sweet Liara, the maiden’s breasts occupying the older asari’s eager, skilled mouths.

One hand belonging to Sha’ira snaked around Liara’s body, fingers sliding down her back to grab a handful of the younger woman’s supple rear. Then, the Consort began to rub her fingers along the valley between Liara’s plump ass-cheeks, prodding the girl’s puckered rear hole. Liara whimpered at the feeling of the older asari’s invasive prodding only to be silenced by a deep kiss from Sha’ira.

Liara came first, writhing on Rob’s lap while Lidanya and Sha’ira pawed at her shapely body, their lips roaming across her soft, flawless skin. Rob followed soon after, filling an asari with hot cum for the second time that night, groaning as he watched the Consort finger his girlfriend in the ass.

Rob propped himself up on his elbows while Liara rose up and off of him, the maiden whimpering as his shaft slid from her stretched cunt, slick with her sweet juices and remnants of his seed. The Commander felt a sharp jolt again, in the same spot just above his crotch, and his member was once again completely hard, the veiny bastard throbbing as it stood at attention like a good marine. The human laughed, breathless yet not at all tired.

_Oh, the joys of fucking asari…_

Sha’ira replaced Liara’s cunt with her mouth, taking the cum-covered prick into her skilled mouth without a moment of hesitation. Rob took a sharp breath, grunting as the Consort bobbed her head quickly, licking his cock clean. The asari closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation, obviously enjoying the flavor of the mixed human-asari fluids.

“She certainly wastes no time,” Liara stated humorously, throwing her human a smile as she strode across the room to a wash pan, grabbing a towel to clean herself off.

Rob did not get a chance to answer as his mouth was quickly muffled by a dark blue pussy, hot, wet and sweet. The human began licking without protest, savoring the flavor of the velvet cunt as he ran his tongue across the asari’s swollen lips.

“And neither do I,” Declared Lidanya, her voice wavering as Rob’s tongue began working wonders between her legs.

**]|[**

So, there he was.

The Great Commander Rob Shepard, the Lion of Elysium and Hero of the Citadel, pinned to a large, soft bed and at the mercy of three lovely blue ladies.

One of them had her mouth around his cock, her agile tongue lavishing his long, thick shaft like no one’s business, while the other sat upon his face, filling his mouth with a tasty-as-fuck cunt. The third, his girlfriend, was off to the side, now pleasuring herself as she watched her human boyfriend get fucked by two women he rescued.

_Life doesn’t get much better than this…_

Eventually, however, it did.

Some word were exchanged between Lidanya and the Consort, a conversation that Rob couldn’t quite hear. Soon after, Sha’ira let Rob’s cock fall from her lips and stepped away, allowing Lidanya to slide her body down onto Rob’s lap’s, straddling the human. His cock was nestled between the Matriarch’s firm ass-cheeks, the shaft rubbing up against both her cunt and puckered asshole.

Lidanya looked back over her shoulder, a wicked smile on her face and a lustful look in her eyes. Rob smirked back, running his hands down her sides until they came to rest on her shapely hips.

The Matriarch’s cunt had been nice and tight, much like Liara’s. She also moaned and shuddered the same way Liara did when Rob thrust his hips upward, a sudden, rough motion that resulted in a wet, fleshy slap when Lidanya’s ass cheeks smacked against the human’s waist.

Rob fucked her like that for some time, making the esteemed Captain of the Destiny Ascension whimper and whine like a bitch in heat.  Eventually, the Commander grew tired of his position on his back and he moved his body into a new position, roughly pushing the Matriarch off of his cock and onto the mattress before him, drawing yelp of surprise from the elder asari who was no doubt many centuries his senior.

Lidanya was only able to push herself onto her hands and knees before Rob was on her again, a rabid hound ready to rut his bitch.

“I’m going to fuck you into the bed, asari…” Rob growled into Lidanya’s ear, grinning smugly when he felt her writhe in his arms, moaning like a cheap slut.

“Do it, human!” She whined, grinding her shapely rear into the human’s crotch, capturing his hardened prick between her plump ass cheeks. “Fuck me!”

Rob gave a short laugh at that, smiling victoriously. With one muscular arm he reached forward, grabbing a hold of the back of the Matriarch’s neck and forcing her head down into the mattress. The asari simply mewled submissively and, as if she knew what the human wanted, raised her perfectly round ass into the air, offering herself to be claimed. Lidanya then reached back with one dainty hand and began to rub and prod at the tight, unviolated hole between her ass cheeks.

“Mount me, take me and make me yours…” She moaned, managing to push one finger into her forbidden depths, hissing as she pushing the digit in all the way to the knuckle.

Liara came up behind Rob, wrapping her warm arms around his broad chest, one hand reaching down to stroke his hard, throbbing prick. As she aimed his weapon at Lidanya’s primed ass, she brought her lips to her boyfriend’s ear.

“Do it,” Liara ordered, her voice low and airy. “Fuck her you human dog!”

_Damn, what the hell kind of stuff does the Consort put in the air here?_

Rob obliged without hesitation. Lidanya removed her finger to allow Rob entrance to her ass, raising her backside into the immanent assault. As the human marine moved forward to claim what was his, Sha’ira came from the side, holding a bottle of clear, sweet-smelling liquid. She reached out and poured some of its contents onto the Commander’s cock, the warm liquid coating the aching member and spilling down onto the waiting Matriarch’s ass, a few drops hitting the tantalizingly tight hole.

“Lube?” Rob asked, turning his head to meet Sha’ira’s gaze. The Consort nodded, smiling innocently.

“You may continue,” She told him.

And so Rob did.

The human pushed the swollen, bulbous head of his cock against Lidanya’s rear entrance, slowly working himself into her second fuck-hole all while the asari below shuddered and quietly moaned at the plundering of her most intimate depths.

Lidanya gasped then moaned, a sound muffled by the mattress, gripping the sheets so tight that they almost ripped. Rob had succeeded in working the head of his cock past the asari’s sphincter, his shaft now sliding ever so slowly into the blue woman’s unclaimed rectum. Inch after inch, Rob’s cock vanished within the Matriarch’s tight asshole, the asari grunting and moaning as she felt every bump and vein brush against her inner depths.

After a few moments, Rob’s was victorious. With his waist pressed flush against Matriarch Lidanya’s ass, his cock was now full sheathed within the trembling asari, every inch of his human meat buried deep within the confines of the woman’s hot, tight asshole. Lidanya whined, shuddering at the feeling of being completely stuffed and claimed, grinding herself against Rob and moaning at the feeling of the cock within her. Rob grunted, relishing in the feel of the asari’s silk rectum gripping his prick like a goddamn vise.

Then he began to fuck her, slowly retreating from her tight hole by a few inches before working himself back in. Back and forth, Rob’s hips moved, gradually picking up the pace with each short thrust.

Eventually, slow and gentle became hard and fast, Rob’s cock pumping in and out of Lidanya’s ass like an engine piston, his sizeable balls slapping against the asari’s wet cunt.

“Fuck! That’s it!” Lidanya squeaked, her voice having risen in pitch since Rob began to rut her. She pressed her forehead against the bed, her fingers occasionally gripping the sheets but otherwise going slack from being abused in such a way. The Matriarch raised her ass into the human male’s assault, wanting more of his cock, more of his power.

“Take it,” Rob grunted, beads of sweat trickling down his face and chest. “Take it all…”

He was relentless, driving himself into her like no other before, be they drell, turian, batarian… To Matriarch Lidanya, Commander Shepard was a god made flesh, a titan of a man who was rutting her like an animal. She was a respected ship commander, now a mere cum-slut forced onto her hands and knees. And she loved every moment of it, judging from the sounds Rob drew from her each time he drove himself into her, all the way to the hilt.

On one particularly hard thrust from Rob, the Matriarch gasped, her entire body growing tense. Her eyes went wide, suddenly a deep, black color.

“E-embrace…” Was all the asari managed to stutter out before her mind made the link with Shepard’s.

Lidanya came first, shuddering and breathless, her cunt dripping with liquid heat as a hard human cock dominated her ass. Her toes curled and she damn near tore the sheets with the iron grip of her fingers. As she felt pleasure wash over her, Lidanya could feel how it was for Rob, her tight asshole round his thick cock, how hot and soft it was, how good it felt to claim it. Delirious and spent, Lidanya smiled dreamily as her body went slack on the mattress.

Rob, however, was not finished, the asari trick the three vixens used on him having drawn out his stamina by quite a bit. For the last few thrusts, the human pounded into the Matriarch’s tight rump, grunting as slammed in to the hilt and emptied the contents of his balls within the blue woman’s rectum, hot human seed shooting into the dark depths of Lidanya’s bowels.

Shepard pulled his cock free, a small trickle of cum spilling from the abused hole. The human fell back onto the bed, finally exhausted and breathing deeply. There was a dumb smile on his face, akin to that of a cat who had gotten away with a bowl of cream.

Before sleep could claim him, a familiar warm figure pressed into Rob’s side. He turned his head to find Liara smiling sweetly at him, adoration in her big blue eyes. She kissed him softly, running a soft hand across his broad chest.

“I take it that you enjoyed yourself?” She asked, her tone of false innocence managing to make his cock twitch.

Rob gave her a small chuckle, still too breathless to actually form a coherent response. Instead, the Hero of the Citadel opted for a small nod, smiling back at his girl.

“Well, that’s good. I would’ve been disappointed if you didn’t, Rob.” She replied, pursing her lips in that sexy-as-hell way. “I mean, _three_ asari? There are many in this galaxy who would kill to experience what just happened here.”

“I guess that’s why you’re the best girlfriend a guy could ask for,” Rob finally managed to say, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy.

Something soft and wet began to stroke his semi-hard cock, enough to draw Rob’s attention from Liara. The human looked down to see Sha’ira running her tongue up and down his cum-covered shaft, lapping up her salty treat. She met his gaze, her eyes promising him many things. The Consort broke eye contact when she began to focus her mouth on his balls, her lips and tongue working wonders.

Rob’s head fall back on the mattress, his expression that of exasperation.

“You… you asari can be too much.”

Liara giggled, snuggling close to her human boy-toy, her breasts pressing into his arm.

“I hope you can keep up, Rob. The Consort has cleared the whole weekend and I know we don’t need to be back on the ship for another three days.”

Rob gave Liara a look of disbelief. She gave him a wicked little smile in return.

“Like I said before, _Commander_ …” Liara purred. “When we asari are thankful, we are _very_ ‘thankful’.”

_END_

**]|[**


End file.
